


On the Boardwalk

by godsdaisiechain (preux)



Category: Felix the Cat - Fandom, Peanuts
Genre: Games, Gen, bag of tricks, monopoly, theme songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of monopoly.  For the fan_flashworks challenge 'games'</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Boardwalk

**Author's Note:**

> Allusion to Peppermint Patty ho!

W: “ ‘’ ‘ ‘’ ‘’ ”  
S (thinking): That long-eared dog just landed on The Electric Company.

W: ‘’’ “’ ‘ ‘’ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘’’ “ ’ ’ ’!  
S (thinking): A rabbit? Really? Maybe I’ll chase him later.

W: “ ‘’’ ‘’ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘’’ ” ”  
S (thinking): I can so chase rabbits.

W: “” ‘’” “”. ”’’ ‘’’ ‘’ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘’?  
S (thinking): Fine. It says here that you should charge him $2000

W: ‘’’’ “’ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ “ ?  
S (thinking): Yes. The red thing is a hotel.

W: “” ‘’’ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘”””?  
S (thinking): No, it was that blonde girl. The round-headed kid doesn’t like to play games.

W: ‘’’ ‘’ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘””” ‘’” ‘’?  
S (thinking): I promise I won’t let the cat eat you if you take all his money.

 

O: “Any idea what he’s saying?”

F: “No, Oswald. I don’t speak bird.”

O: “Oh.”

F: “So what should I do?”

O: “Maybe you should reach into your bag of tricks.”

F: “Is this really a fix?”

O: “You landed on the bird’s hotel on Boardwalk and you only have $35. That’s a sort of a fix.”

F: “Oh. But I’m a cat. Maybe I should just eat the bird.”

O: “That dog would probably stop you.”

F: “He’s a dog? I thought he was just a kid with a big nose. Why are you laughing at me?”

O: “My sides ache and my heart is going ‘pitter-pat.’”

F: “Maybe we should have tried playing ‘Bonkers’ or Tiddly Winks.”


End file.
